Internet of Things (IoT) is expected to become a major revolution in the communications industry. The rate of connected devices are scaling exponentially and by 2025 it is forecasted (Machina Research, May 2015) that there will be a total of 30 billion Machine-to-Machine (M2M) connected devices.
IoT technology may introduce a new paradigm with various requirements such as non-real time applications, low-mobility, low data throughput, reliable connectivity, long battery life, on demand resource scaling, service chaining and so forth that could potentially vary widely based on targeted service requirements. Mobile IoT devices and their aggregator gateways can be located in various locations like industrial areas, remote areas or dense urban areas and thus may desire a reliable backhaul that can transport aggregated data traffic to back-end servers.